


Her Favorite Type of Men

by FlowerFly



Series: Modern Setting - No Powers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: Pepper meets BruceorBruce meets Pepper and Tony.





	Her Favorite Type of Men

Bucky's Bar, a small corner pub was a perfect hiding place for a woman with a famous face. Pepper Potts had a soft spot for two kinds of men: tall and muscular good-hearted blonds who treated women with old-fashioned respect, and short nerdy dark-haired ones who were brilliant and passionate. Now she got one of the latter as a partner in business, bed and in life in general, but it didn't stop her secretly admiring another one, who was standing next to her in the bar and struggling to find his wallet.

The guy was an adorable mess. Helping handsomely-cute adorable messes with their problems was her weakness. Or superpower. After all, it had made her the CEO of one of the fastest growing tech companies in the US. 

She was proud of what Tony had done with his heritage. The infamous playboy's great life change had required a kidnap, a heart dysfunction, a life-threatening allergic reaction, designing a new type of pacemaker and finding a new element aside. But he had survived it all and at the same time taken the reign off of the vicious Obadiah Stane (she had helped a bit with that), ended weapons manufacturing the most profitable branch of the enterprise, and lifted her to a position where no woman had been before. His stable-ish girlfriend. She was proud of him, and he was proud of her. It was the mutual admiration of each other's skills that drew them to each other, among many other things.

Today they were going out for a dinner. Neither of them wanted publicity for their relationship, so a small, cozy bar was a perfect place to meet. 

The guy next to her was turning the insides of his backpack upside down. 

"It's on me," she said and gave Bucky the bartender her golden credit card. 

The clumsy guy had just found his wallet. He lifted his classes to sit better on his nose and stuttered "T-thank you." He gave his hand. "I'm Bruce Banner." 

"Pepper Potts." Apparently the guy didn't read business magazines. But _she_ recognized _his_ name. 

"Doctor Banner? The gamma-ray scientist?"

"Y-yes, that's me? Please call me Bruce. How do you know my name? Are you on the field, too?"

"No, I'm on business," she could say it without sounding too amused, it was so nice to meet somebody who didn't recognize her, "but I've heard of you. My boyfriend read aloud pieces of your latest article in bed."

Even _he_ could entertain a woman like her better in bed than reading scientific articles. Maybe his cheeks were a bit red. 

"Oh, he must be quite a nerdy boyfriend, then." He tried to laugh his nervousness off. Or maybe _she_ liked science talk in bed. He was definitely red as a tomato now.

"Oh, he is, speaking of which..:" she saw Tony on the door and waved for him. 

A man in a very fitting suit came to them and curled his arms over her shoulders when they kissed shortly as a hello. Even Bruce Banner knew who _he_ was. Of course, a classy woman like her had a high-level boyfriend. The guy left his hands around her waist. Bruce wasn't very good at body language, but he wasn't stupid either. 

"Bruce, this is Tony Stark; Tony, this is doctor Banner." Bruce was already taking his back for leaving. Tony grabbed his arm. 

"Bruce 'Effects of gamma-ray exposition from vibranium and other unearthly materials for human nerve cells' Banner?" Tony grinned and turned his enchanting dark eyes to him.

Bruce just looked stunned and nodded stupidly. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh. I'm such a big fan of yours." Tony glanced shortly at Pepper. _Can we..?_ She wasn't sure how many things were packed in that silent question, but she was sure of her answer and squeezed his hand. _Absolutely._

"Join us for a dinner and tell me all about your latest projects _and_ that secret project with Thaddeus Ross!"

Oh, Bruce was so cute when he was appalled! 

"How do you know about it if it's a secret?"

"Pepper has an admirer in the government and he tells her all his secrets just to get in bed with her." 

"Tony, that's not true!"

"What? He doesn't? Stupid man. He should. That would definitely work for _me_." Bruce felt left out of some inside joke. 

"Tony…" 

"Alright, I _may_ have broken into their servers and found out about it, but I know they haven't documented the juiciest parts."

Oh, Bruce was absolutely adorable when he laughed, too. 

Bruce _was_ interested. Of course, the shy, introverted part of him told him he should say no, but he already got the impression that he would lose the fight of wills against Tony Stark, so he just decided to take the easiest way out. Besides, he _wanted_ to spend more time with them. "Thank you, I would love to come to the dinner," he said to her and then turned his eyes to him, "but I don't promise to reveal any state-level secrets." 

"Not even if I'll reveal something in return? I know lots of secrets. I used to work a lot with the department of defense." Pepper rolled her eyes.

Her hand-made-by-Tony super watch showed a sign of important message. _Damn._

She put her hands on Tony's shoulders. "Honey, I'm sorry, but I've got to go back to work." Tony's hands tightened around her waist and he lifted his eyebrow. "Hammer," she mouthed and Tony nodded with a serious face. 

Pepper turned to Bruce and took his hands to hers. Her phrase "It was nice to meet you" felt so genuine, that Bruce had to look at Tony to confirm that _he_ hadn't crossed any inappropriate lines. 

He looked politely away when she hugged her boyfriend and kissed him goodbye. So he didn't see her whispering _Bring him home_ to Tony's ear.


End file.
